The Shadow Runner
by toomuchfreetime13
Summary: It was a simple job get in, get out, get paid but things get complicated when an over heard meeting goes wrong (set some time after Deadly Shadows) Rated T: strong language/violence/gore/and sensitive material. disclaimer: i don't own Thief, Looking Glass Studios and Eidos does, also first fanfic ever so all aboard the gut wrenching writing skills express!
1. Chapter 1

**Mission 1 **

**Authors note: first fan fic ever and after replaying the thief franchise for the first time in a long while in preparation for thief 4, this idea came to me while I was daydreaming in class, enjoy. **

It was a typical night for public enemy number one, get into a fat nobleman's elaborate mansion, lighten there pockets, leave quietly... low risk, high pay, this will defiantly pay the rent for at least a week maybe two, Garrett smiled by the thought that his landlord will finally get off his back and be able to be left alone.

But something left Garrett with a bad feeling but it was a familiar one (courtesy of the Keepers) being watched almost stalked even though no one was behind or above him as he sneaks around the narrow corridors listening for loud, clumsy foot steps of half asleep or drunk guards. Putting his feelings at the back of his mind, Garrett continued with his "charitable" work, carefully placing each finding into his bag so they wont make noise as he moved.

"that should do" smirked Garrett "don't want this gold mine be on the streets". Something was wrong, Garrett spun around clenching blackjack with a death grip ready to strike what ever thereat that caused his anxiety to begin with, but was only met with silence and shadows, dis-satisfied with the encounter Garrett sighed and rammed blackjack to its usual spot. It was as if Artemus was still alive and was trying to persuade Garrett to help the Keepers and become one of there own once again, as much as Garrett would hate to admit he misses his old mentor, _that old bag sure was handy in tight situations, __heh even when he manages to sneak up on me..._

On the way back to the rendezvous point, Garrett spotted a door he didn't explored in yet, mumbling voices echoed though the wooden door, obviously a conversation that doesn't want to be over heard but end up being eavesdropped on as the master leaned towards the door to carefully open it just a crack and peer in. There were two "gentlemen" in what looks like a library, _nobles... they only collect these things just for show, and a pretty penny might as well grab some for the road, _one of the strangers seemed off, he at first to be like any other rich snob but on his right hand was a mark Garrett never seen before in his life (or didn't pay attention to from his early years) it seemed like a glyph the Keepers like to have laying around but at the same time wasn't, maybe Pagan? The other was the nobleman Garrett was "borrowing" from, Lord Eldon

"...what is the progress so far?"

the Stranger replied with a monotone, disconnected voice "the plan is to introduce this poison to the lab rat selected and see how quickly it can spread and effect the others and if there is success we will spread it to the poorest districts for human testing, all it needs now is your signature my lord" the stranger offers a quill to Eldon.

"good, the sooner those low lives are gone the better, the Baron has more important matters to address then these leeching peasants"

Eldon rips the quill from the "noblemen" and scribbles his signature as quickly his fat greedy hands can muster, Garrett clenches his jaw out of sheer spite, this is what they call "ethnic cleansing" when really it is mass murder to those who didn't fit a certain criteria (in this case the lower class) but here was Garrett, some how managing to save the world three times only for another problem to emerge, but this time, it was directly life threatening for him, the Trickster may have taken his eye but these monsters aren't going to take his life to what would be a slow, cruel fate.

A smirk crept on both the creatures faces "it is a pleasure to do business with your faction from the east" as they were about to shake hands a blur of black dropped down from one of the beams a pool of blood formed underneath the impact from the blur, right where the stranger was, lord Ellon attempted to run from the situation straight towards the door where Garrett was eavesdropping but right when Lord fat ass reached the door, the lord went limp revealing a dagger right between the neck and skull the perfect, clean, kill leaving the door wide open thanks to the lard filled creature. _Time to __take the Lords advice and __get out of here before the "__finest __guards" __figure out what has happened._Slowly Garrett crept away from the door now is defiantly not the time to make sudden moves but he is going need to be quick, that commotion isn't going to go unnoticed. "wait" whispered a cold, ruff voice, instinctively Garrett froze in the thick shadow hoping the assassin would think that his witness was already gone, a hooded figure stepped over what was once a living thing and looked directly where Garrett was hiding with a blank face, he had quite a slender dirty look to him but had a moderate build suggesting that he was well fed and the clothes he had on concludes that he has a few coins to spare to afford dark leather and fancy killing tools.

"I know you are there thief, why don't you come out and claim what this bastard has left for your taking" the assassin angrily suggested with a voice that even Keepers would be jealous of for how quiet it was,while kicking the lump beneath his feet, Garrett was anything but stupid he knows these kinds of "people" he only wants him to come out of the shadows just to have a clear shot at his head and he would rather not die today "I understand your hesitation I heard about your cleverness and instincts so to prove I'm not going to harm you I'll remove my weapons" as soon as the assassin finished his sentience he began to remove his arsenal of weapons daggers, swords, gauntlets, throwing knives, etc. And stepped away from them holding his hands in the surrender position but was only left with a glowing evil eye from the dark, this only brought a smirk to the assassin's face "and stubbornness, you are quite the anti-social Mr. Garrett, and here I was hoping to meet my idol face to face and exchange small talk" chuckled the cold heart-ed criminal before him "I'll just finish my business and claim my bounty, I also suggest good look around in there, maybe something will be of interest for you" he stated as he equipped his weapons once again.

This time it was Garrett turn to watch the figure before him, firstly he collect blood for proof of his kill and then stopping for the stranger to whisper something in a foreign language, before melting into the shadows, once it was safe to leave the dark oasis Garrett made his rounds as well and collected the signed mass murder document and purses, _better go before the __howling begins._

Rushed clumsy foot steppes approached the library as Garrett made his way down the hall almost as if in human speeds "by the Builder there dead!" "over here! They are getting away!" pointed one of the guards, _shit... so much for leaving quietly, __and not being a scapegoat _like the wind Garrett sprinted to the closest exit and climbed down from the balcony with curses, insults, and screams gradually getting quieter as Garrett ran to his safe house.

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of many more to come, feel free to leave criticism and ratings. Have a nice day :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission 2**

The night was anything but a warm summer heat instead it was a cold windy autumn with winter closing in fast. The City's streets we're nearly abandoned and the street lights buzzed sadly as a shadow sulked in a murky ally corner, he was lucky that the guards weren't as in shape as he was but this still left him in a grumpy mood, _damn assassin nearly had me decapitated, when __I __find him he is going to __be nothing __but a half starved beggar__..._but revenge is going have to wait, foot steps were approaching, with blackjack and a flash bomb at the ready Garrett watched with a steady heartbeat. "that taffer is going to wish he was never born when i find him" said one guard of five "ha, you couldn't make a mouse wish it was never born" "shut up" the guards were getting closer, every step echoed in the chilled air, Garretts breathing grew more and more shallower attempting to avoid them seeing his breath, his grip on blackjack was like a corpus, his left hand drawing more and more closer to the flash bomb pocket of his cloak with every dreaded step. **Clip, clop **their shoes sang. **CLIP, clop** 10 meters away **C****LI****p, clop** 5 meters Garrett raises his blackjack holding his breath at this point **C****LIP****, clop** _he seems tired, I can fix that__, _in one fell swop blackjack met the metal helmet with a satisfying **thunk **"Heyyy..." in a flash Garrett went to meet the unconscious body, dragging it into the shadows to consume him, at least until the sun rises later that day.

When reaching to his apartment two guards were posted at the door of the front entrance _not going in that way... __ally maybe?_but the alleyways were well guarded that it would be suicide to attempt a break in _looks like they are finally catching on, i would applaud for their intelligence boost, __but I'm going to need my stash__... _the final option Garrett can chance, is the roof tops since his room is on the top floor, with a rope arrow in hand and a few well practiced manoeuvrings he inspected the roofs the sun in the horizon casting a red glow behind the smog royal blue sky, other then that no one but him is present _well so much for a much needed challenge. _Once inside Garrett grabbed what he could carry to move on to hunt for a new location.

The late morning was bright, the air was crisp but the cold was bearable for thin clothing, Garrett shuffled along the cobblestones beneath his feet, eyes barely opened from the obnoxious sun in his face his only human eye looking like he had been sobbing for hours, the price you pay for spending most of your life at night _of all the days to relocate... I had to pick the brightest day of the century._

Garrett walked for what felt like hours now with a sluggish gate, eyes drooping from the night before, It was noon usually he would be sleeping by now but thanks to his "executioner" sleep is only going to leave him exposed for the Guard to carry him off to the closest guillotine or heaven forbid a Hammerite prison. As the day passed the more zombie like Garrett's walk gets, until he stumbles on to an old memory "The Cripple Burrick Pub" _Maybe an ale could wake me up for __at lest __long enough to f__ind a good hiding spot, _opening the door the place hadn't changed one bit, even with the sun out, the place was dark and on edge, unstable chairs and stools rid the place, blood splatters stained the wood from brawls both old and new, the only change was the very few people in the pub. As if already he had too much to drink Garrett stumbles to the most solitude place he can find as unnoticeable he could till at last settling into the chair in the far corner of the room his vision blurred later his eyes closed, just.. to rest... them a bit...

"Hey-y, sleepy head... or dead guy" a deep but feminine voice echoed in a friendly tone, something was poking him gently, Garrett shot up from the table and glared at the brown haired women before him she shot back almost in a fighting stance, she had the typical bar maid outfit on her brown and relieving, slender faced with quite a build on her for a women _nice jugs too_, relaxing her muscular arms her right arm fell to grasp her left hip, the other rested on her face "oh good you're alive" she gleamed almost unable to stay in one place, _Great__t__t__... an__d__ overly __hyper __"_any way what would you like?" she asked with a giggling smile.

"Ale.."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes"

"You sure you wouldn't want a stew, maybe..."

"Only ale"

"But you just passed out from hunger"

"Ale, and nothing more" snapped Garrett glaring with great inpatients, "okay... I'll be back..." she replied at first with fear and tensed then relaxed with a disconnected tone but her face suggested she was bothered by being snapped at, all eyes were on him with judgement when the barmaid left with thoughts like "how dare he treat a nice lady like that" but he could care less she was pushing him to spend more then he would like. With no hesitation she returned carrying a tray full of pints and stew stopping at the table where Garrett was sitting, placing the mug and stew in front of him setting him off again "I told you, I am not ordering anything else" "just take it, I'll pay for it and there is a room available in the basement for you to rent if you want" she replied with a calm and a little hostile tone, Garrett grumbled along with his stomach _it has been a while since my last meal... __I __don__'__t need her pity _"take the stew and since when has a pub became an inn?" questioned Garrett "since now" huffed the maid, storming off to tend the other customers, neglecting taking the stew. He started at the stew in front of him, steam rose from the meat and bight orange carrots, the aroma crept into his nose with the smell of roasted burrick and herbs the sauce shined from the little light in the room, Garrett salivated but kept resisting to eat, also being suspicious for poison, he only pretended to drink.

"have you heard of the new criminal running around?" asked one of the customers attempting to make small talk to the barmaid one had blonde hair the other had black "yes, he is quite scary looking and apparently is quite good at blending in the shadows..." shook the maid "don't worry lass we are here for you" they smirked, Garrett froze like a statue _could one of them be him?_"no assassin is going to harm you specially with muscles like these" flexed the overly confidant blond customer Garrett glanced _nope, that __wench__ has more muscle then both of them combined "_thank you guys" she giggled "glad, I have my favorite customers to take care of me"

"not a problem sweetheart...anyway I heard that they are nicknaming him the 'shadow runner'"

"why is that?"

"apparently he can disappear out of thin air even when running away from the best guards, in broad daylight of all things, almost as if they were chasing their own shadows the whole time"

"that's soo scary..."

_Interesting... looks like I have some decent competition. _Garrett stood up from his chair to leave both the beverage and stew, the room spun a little but he manages to approach the maid in a "sober" gait, he then grabbed the maid by the shoulder, spin her around and shoved a bag filled with a few coins into her hand "here, for the room" he said quietly letting his arms fall to his side, the maid was dumbfounded, the customers she was attending tensed up, obviously assuming he was going to kill her, "this way" she said brushing off her brown maid dress and made her way behind the bar, with one last glare towards the men before him, Garrett turned to fallow the maid. "H-Hey!" shouted a drunk that gabbed him as he was leaving, the voice was quite familiar a_hh if it isn't my favorite guard Benny_ "Y-you bes nwice to prwitty lad-ie" Benny stuttered, Garrett only nodded avoiding any eye contact "thwats a good zombie..." he smiled patting Garrett on the back almost winding him "wha... Ahhhhh, Zwombie!" screamed the confused Benny as he ran for the door only to face plant after the first three steps and fall into a deep sleep, a sly smile managed to sneak onto Garrett's face as he fallowed the wench to the basement _typical Benny._

the stairs squeaked and groaned every step the maid took, as she turned the wench jumped 10 ft into the air "sorry, I didn't know how close you were, anyway this is the place" , the room was nothing more then a giant cellar filled with large barrels, wine racks, and other booze related items _i wouldn't mind having a few glasses_ "and if I find out you are taking merchandise it will be the last thing you're going to remember" she threatened unconvincingly, Garrett only nodded and settled into the corner of the room, only hearing murmuring as he lulled to sleep.

**hope you like the Benny cameo, ****I**** felt Garrett was being too harsh in this chapter but ****I**** suppose lack of sleep can do that also sorry for a slow chapter, ****have a nice day**** :****3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission 3**

7 weeks later

Snow fell lightly to the ground in the night, the air bit at Garrett's nose as he casually walked the streets, the winter solstice wasn't until next week but The City seems has its own agenda most of the time. A new noble settled into the city recently with a new mansion to boot, _just in time too, I was just running out __of cash_times were hard since Garrett was pined for the murder of Lord Eldon no landlord chanced having someone remotely familiar to the criminal and every inn he was able to get the guards raided the place leaving him to sleep at The Cripple Burrick, The wench (whose is named is Evelynn) has this little drunkards inn happening in the cellar, of course you have to pay, but it's better then sleeping in the streets, especially with this climate.

With a turn of the corner, the targeted mansion popped out like a sore thumb, freshly laid walls surrounded the property its gate gleamed in the moonlight, the mansion it self looked like any ordinary noblemen house _wow, it's revolutionary just looking at it! _Garrett scouted out the area looking for possible entrances that wont cause too much of a disturbance, such as possible open windows, an unlocked basement, or a balcony, with each possible entrance had guards that would easily spot him if Garrett even so dares to enter the light, _Looks like 2__nd__ story balcony it is _with a rope arrow and some lock picking the double doors were conquered with little resistance. Inside was the master bedroom complete with paintings, a king sized bed, and high valuable treasure just out for the taking _looks like this noble here has lots to learn __about the city__... glad to be of service._

The halls had very little guards, it was as if the mansion was only a small house, _Looks like lady luck is on my side tonight_ grabbing loot as he went with no consideration on how noisy he was being, carelessly barging into rooms with little recollection of what is on the other side, with every room Garrett entered hastily only brought annoyance to him. _well... this is boring... __its like i'm taking candy from a sleeping baby..._ almost as if right on cue Garrett heard a loud BANG right above him _what the... _with great curiosity Garrett went to figure out what was happening, climbing up the stairs the sound of broken glass filled the dark hallways "GUARDS!" shouted a masculine voice from one of the rooms, with rushing foots stepped behind him, Garrett glided into one of the rooms he was already in, with seconds to spare, two guards rushed past blowing wind into his face. "help me, naturalize them" barked the nobleman? From the room beside Garrett "yes, sir" replied the guards, muffling struggling noises echoed through the stone walls with one last thud... all was still, _seems like the worst is over _with blackjack in hand for reassurance Garrett left the room he was hiding in to observe the event happening in the other from the door way of course.

In the safety of the shadows, the dimly room was huge for a study it had book cases on the far side of the room reaching from wall to wall, a desk by the window where the moon light shined in, the room defiantly shows signs of a struggle with a massacred vase on the floor its pieces scattered. In the room was the fresh faced noble, he had fiery red hair cut to a close crop, his face well defined except for his nose it was more curved and soft "well then what do I have the honour of being targeted by 'the shadow runner'?" taunted the noble Rowan with a foreign accent in his voice, twirling a dagger in his hands as if it was a mere toy, he too had the peculiar symbol on his right hand as the stranger did from Lord Elton's mansion. _something doesn't feel right about that mark... _Rowan was only met with silence as the Shadow knelt on the floor, arms restricted by bounds on his wrists, the guards lingered just in case anything went wrong with the interrogation "_mai flit,_Akira now's not the time to play you silly games" Rowan sighed as he stepped closer, the glass from the vase crunched under his feet, holding the dagger right under the colder killer's chin applying just enough pressure to have him only bleed a little "I could kill you now and not get any answers of why you choose to leave us and your treacherous actions but.." he slid the dagger down the assassins throat making a thick red line down to his shirt making it tear a little "I always liked you Akira and I would like to have some fun before you go..." the nobleman smiled disturbingly, it was difficult to see any reaction from The Runner in the deep dark hood except for a clenching of his jaw, _this is... __weird.__.. I better go before I see too much _Garrett turned slowly and carefully in his crouched position, not wanting to disturb the nobles "fun time".

_"_Leaving so soon?_" _asked the demented noble, his gaze shifted just enough to see the door, before Garrett had time to react, the guards had manage to dis arm him and drag Garrett into the uncomfortable room by his hood, throwing him right beside "Akira" and proceed to tie him up as well _how?..._ "Ooh we manage to catch the master thief as well" laughed Rowan still holding the assassin hostage not moving an inch from his position before other then lifting his head a little "looks like we're going to be quite rich" "you bet sir" replied the guards with glee, Rowan only smiled from their enthusiasm "set him in the corner, until I finish my business" he waved with his weapon hand. Before being able to correct the mistake he made, the Shadow swept the noble with his right leg causing Rowan to fall backwards, the assassin manged to break his bounds and went for the kill with his right hand with metal blade from his wrist gleamed in the moon light. The guards reach to grab the in-raged killer by the shoulders with great speed but we're met with a flying kick to their heads, air rushed above Garrett, instinctively ducked his head even though it was unnecessary, the guards went limp instantly. As Akira landed his head shot up, even if Garrett couldn't see his eyes he could feel the murderer was furious at the creature before him. The noble smiled looking quite pleased with the display of style "you improved since I last saw you, but are you good enough?" Akira charged at him with a fiery step and try to land a right hook on him, Rowan side stepped away and pushed the assassin forward, he spun around to lock his gaze at Rowan "let's see what you have learned, traitor".

The fight continued with style and grace almost as if it was a practised dance _dancing in a murderous sort of way... _Garrett fumbled around with his bounds behind his back til he felt a knot _untying knots, __so__ we meet again... _after a few minutes of conquering excellent knot tying skills Garrett managed to his feet _last time __I__ underestimate nobles, now time to make my exit _slowly but surely Garrett inched to the shadows, trying not to disturb "The Study Room" war, once he made it to the wall, the door was the next objective. Both of the fighters had their daggers out now and having there fair share of battle wounds, Akira tried to make a slash motion at the nobles throat with desperation, Rowan stepped back and kicked Akria to the desk as he fell, recovered with a roll then rushing to meet Akria before the impact. The Runner stumbled backwards hitting the desk behind him rushed air escaping his lungs, Rowan was right behind him and disarmed the assassin by stabbing his dagger onto Akria's right forearm, the assassin made a pitched yelp trying to hide the pain as blood splattered the walls, the wound oozed slowly with puss and a red substance "looks like you'll always be a novice, m_a__ nefl__ie_" he chuckled "now that fun I was talking about.." the noble looked at Akria's slightly ripped shirt "this has to go..."_**Riippp... **__**gargle.**_

The creature, stumbled away from the desk clenching his throat, a dark crimson liquid flowed between his fingers, "_ou_, bi-" gasped Rowan, gargle sounds echoed the house causing Garret to freeze at mid way through the door, blood splattered as the nobleman tried to speak with nothing coming out of his mouth, his body collapsing to the ground as he tried to draw air one..last.. time... only to expire before having any hope. Akria however spun around looking at the bookcases, clenching his right arm to his chest at lightning speeds, a dagger dropped from his left hand, upon impact red liquid splattered from it, _he used the dagger from his arm..._"I'm sorry" winched the rough, cold voice "I didn't mean... for you to get involved" he struggled as he went towards the window "have a good look around... I'm sure you'll find something n-nice" smirked Akria weakly from blood loss, with one hand and care not to move his right arm he managed to open the window and climb though, sitting on the frame he looked down at the thin blanket of snow from his perch _he does know he is on the 3__rd__ floor... _The Shadow, with great effort, then jumped out of the window, leaving Garrett waiting for a cry from outside but was only met with two seemly unconscious guards and a dead maniac in a freshly painted, rearranged study _bossy__, __bossy..._Garrett went to inspect the desk reviewing what in the Builders name he just saw, _but_ _safe to say, __I__ have never seen a fight like that... or see someone jump out a third story window...ahh a __keypad under the desk _Garrett fumbled with thebuttons in random order in hope that one of the combos is the lucky one... nothing happened, _hmm they probably haven't set a code yet... _pushing the "0" button four times, one of the bookcases swung open relieving a rather large blue gem with a silver snake like design running around it, almost as if trying to strangle the sapphire in its coils, gently Garrett picked up the dazzling gem. Upon closer inspection,strange characters littered the silver scales _well, __I__ can't make out what it says...__but I'm sure it will go for a nice price _with that thought in mind Garrett took the more civil exit, the 2nd floor balcony door.

**Chapter 3, the shadow runner has reviled himself once again, hope he is still alive in the chapters to come, also my poor attempt at making Rowan have broken English XD look forward to chapter 4 on Tuesday. reviews/criticism always appreciated :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission 4**

"look Garrett as nice as it is I'm not taking it" Dahlia barked "lest tell me why" replied Garrett in a harsh tone "look at it, does it look I deal low quality gemstones with strange writings on it?"

"yes, which is why I bothered coming here, with your arty snobbery tastes in mind"

"I'm not taking that cursed-ed gem, now get out before I call the watch"

"you're really going to risk having guards come into illega-"

Dahlia threw a porcelain vase at Garrett's head with deepest intentions, but was easily dodged with a simple duck of the head, a smile crept on to Garrett's face _still got it_ "wow, you wasted a 1,000 gold coin vase for me, you do care" he stated smirking, as he headed for the door Dahila's voiced boomed behind him. "Don't EVER come back, Garrett you hear?!" _well, didn't like you anyway._

Outside was even less forgiving, the winds howled and the snow was thick leaving the streets abandoned, even the City Guard refused to be out, snow pierced into his eyes as if they we're spears making one of them close for protection _one advantage of losing an eye, not so sensitive_ but with his final attempt to fence the sapphire didn't leave him a happy mood, he was left keeping the gem on his person making him a target of whatever is out in the blizzard _its the markings, they all think it is cursed...then again, I wouldn't be surprised it caused this white out though. _Stumbling his way towards old quarter where the Cripple Burrick is located, with every aching step Garrett spotted blood in the snow, barely there but still noticeable, even if he was curious where it might lead him Garrett kept course _no point chasing shadows... _

The Cripple Burrick may use to be a place that represented treachery but has became a home for Garrett, _lest until the whole murder thing blows over _upon entering the premises warm air rushed to his face leaving his human eye to open without being ambushed by snow arrows, his legs wanted to give out but he refused to have them buckle under neath him "Holy Builder, what are you doing out in weather like this?" questioned Evelynn rushing towards him at an awkward pace _no reason, thought it would be a nice stroll "_you're an absolute lunatic, Cimon" she stated brushing off some snow as Garrett passed _fake names, always one way to cover tracks_, sitting down in his usual corner spot, with a slow sigh escaped his lungs, slowly setting some coins down on the table "for the cel-" "susshhh, my boss is in the kitchen" hushed Evelynn, The old wench maybe ignorant of Evelynn's illegal establishment but had a temper that can unleash the maw of chaos at any given moment, if she found out what was happening it would be off to the gallows with the poor saint Evelynn and hello winter for Garrett "I'll get something to warm you up until she is gone" she said softly leaving him in the abandoned, dimly lit pub.

Garrett twirled his now burdened gem trying to figure out ways to get rid of it for a good amount of coins _how useless gems are until you sell them, __just nothing but __over-glorified __shiny rock__s__... maybe remove the silver part, __sell the sapphire... no, too risky if there's even one scratch..._foot steps approached him and with a flash the gem disappeared into Garrett cloak "what's that?" Evelynn questioned with a soup in her left hand "a useless rock...you made quite a mess" he stated, leaning a little bit to observe at a better angle, looking at the spilled soup on the floor making the otherwise light wood, dark "sorry... my right arm isn't really being cooperative right now, but enjoy what is left" she smiled putting the bowl in front of Garrett not before creating a tsunami with in it, spilling more of the thick brown liquid on the table, "why can't I be ambidextrous, life would be so much.."she sighed, walking away mumbling to herself along the way, Garrett looked at her suspiciously but was immediately distracted by the sapphire and how to get rid of it with as much profit as possible, leaving the now empty bowl untouched.

* * *

In what felt like centuries, Garrett felt he would get a decent amount of sleep since there's no stomping or screaming of drunkards above him, when the storm settled the old hag went to her assumed dungeon of a home leaving Evelynn to lock up the place for the night but not without doing some chores first. Garrett settled into his favorite corner mostly because nobody goes that far away from the door and the barrels a few feet away from him kept most of the snoring out from his "room mates", sitting on the somewhat cold ground Garrett still had his mind on the gem _just scratch out the markings... no, who would want __a defaced piece of junk__? After all they are kind of nice to look at... _Garrett got up and paced around the room before taking notice of the wine rack, it's not all that common for wine to be sold since they are expensive and an acquired taste, but when nobles or those with enough coin come around and ask for the expired grape juice it is better to have it laying around then dealing with rich spoiled snobs that would love to have a bartender executed, Since Garrett steals wine every now and then he has developed quite an appetite for it, in a way he is living the good life any thief would die for,_ only retirement would be nice_, _hate for such nice wine go to waste though _with a quick look at what to choose from Garrett uncorked a bottle with his emergency dagger and took a sip _I__ almost feel bad taking it, some rich snob isn't going to have their favorite wine. _

Garrett woke with a jolt, causing the bottle of wine that was beside him to fall over and roll to the middle of the room, noises we're above as if a struggle was in commence, the voices we're muffled but he knew what was happening _damn it, __shouldn't of had that wine__,_ just when Garrett was making his sloppy exit Evelynn leaped down the stairs her dressed ripped, blood from her right arm dripped to the floor, reeking with suspicion "Ga-Cimon what the hell, why are you still here... really? You had a whole bo-" before she could finish her sentience of dis belief, a dozen guards came rushing down, swords at the ready for whom ever is down in the cellar "you're not getting away that easily Taffer!", Evelynn spun around allowing Garrett to at lest find a good hiding spot.

"end of the road" the head guard grind taking a pair of shackles from his belt. Evelynn went down on her knees, arms reaching to the sky in surrender "alright... I'll go quietly..." she said in a low voice almost as if she was only talking to herself and not at her perpetrators, with a haunting clink Evelynn was escorted upstairs with no resistance, just like she promised "the rest of you look for any free loaders" ordered the head guard, they began to sweep the room checking every shadow in the room _how in the hell am I to get out of here?... could maybe... CRASH! _"Bells, Bells!" the whole guard went to the main floor leaving the cellar empty to see what was causing such a loud noise _well, somethings sure don't change _with the window of opportunity wide open Garrett made his way upstairs as well, not to see what is happening but to at least have some breathing room to leave by window, at first he thought Evelynn was behind the noise but she was nowhere to be found, _perhaps I'm being fallowed...again, _with the guards confused to all ends Garrett left the pub by the back door in the kitchen leaving with many questions behind.

What should of been a very bright morning there was only darkness, this marked the darkest day of the year, The Winter Solstice has begun and every Pagan down in the forest will be celebrating all day with no rest, Garrett has much to celebrate as well for this is the only time of the year he could do overtime and collect enough coin to last him a whole month _time to get to work_.

* * *

In the distance two shadows flickered, watching with piercing eyes, hiding what ever would be on their judging minds, both gazes we're locked on to Garrett as he walked in the knee deep snow looking back only once directly at the shadows, sighed and kept course "look i don't know how long i can keep this up" whispered one of the shadows in a cold voice "just a little longer, any wrong moves and the balance will tip to destruction" the other shadow was more calming and collected "you Keepers and you're balance, honestly you are obsessed, and thanks to you we could no longer use glyphs"

"it was the way the glyphs we're written"

"you do realize that you can take matt-... never mind... anyway how much longer before i can retre-"

"soon just be patient" the Keeper interrupted sounding a little annoyed "fine...but if things go wrong you're faction is to blame" the cold voice blurted accusingly, spinning away from the Keeper and went in the same direction as Garrett with a quiet gate even though they are in snow, "think they are so special..." the Keeper huffed as they melted into the darkness, leaving the now cold, dark, abandoned streets to be populated by the City's residence for their daily routines.

**Oooo some keeper activity happening, Happy Holidays :D, thought it would be fun to post this on the same day as winter solstice since it is a real life holiday for pagans :3 anyway will be taking a break for the week here so no new chapters for a while, have a good day (even though where I live I'll only get 1 hour of sunlight XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mission 5**

Garrett burst into Big Bertha's shop, allowing a few minutes to defrost his now orange fingers. "Mm, G, didn't expect to see you out in this kind of weather. What can I do for you?" with fingers tingling Garrett threw down several small bags on the counter "this is quite a haul, G..." _would you quit calling me that..._ Garrett thought glaring at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she was sorting through the several items in the bags. Questions circled in Garrett's head as Bertha was figuring out how much she owed him. Until for the first time in months he ever bothered to say a single word to Bertha, Garrett asked "where would I find information on an assassin?"

* * *

"well, there's not much to say bout this 'shadow runner' is only he is independent... until he is interested in someone with a bounty or when he is out of money. Most his targets seem to be nobles, probably a personal vendetta he has ageist them. I'm not really complaining but that leaves him with quite a reputation," Rudyard said with deep interest in his voice "do you have any information in return?" Garrett crossed his arms and sighed _not really what I was __hoping__ for. _"he seems to be a fan of jumping out of 3rd story windows" Garrett said bluntly, Rudyard only burst with laughter as if he was hearing the best joke in his life "so much for being promising, that taffer probably broke his legs, if not dead!" but Garrett only glared at the obnoxious man in front of him, Rudyard lips moved but his words fell on def ears as Garrett stood in deep thought _I_ _would of heard something... __lest I don't have to worry abou__t__ being killed __anytime soon__._As Garret left practically empty handed the familiar feeling returned with vengeance _probably a damn Keeper again, why can't I be left alone..._ this time Garrett loomed where his bow is located, just in case it is someone else he wouldn't be happy to appear.

Each dreaded step Garrett made, the feeling grew worse, the night maybe masking his movement to the unaware citizens around him but it would also be masking his pursuer. He tried turning to winding streets, even chancing well guarded routes, but the feeling lingered. _That__'__s it... _for what felt like hours and patients wearing thin Garrett took a rope arrow and climbed up to the roof tops, to keep out of sight of any prying eyes and drew a broad head arrow, aiming it to where his rope laid; waiting, for who ever is fallowing him. "he-" it came from behind, spinning around with bow still drawn Garrett aimed the arrow just above the strangers head interrupting what they where about to say, but Garrett was impressed all the same for he didn't hear him approach.

"who are you? And what do you want?" Garrett demanded in an angry tone, keeping his stance like a statue. "you know if we keep meeting like this, I'm going to start thinking I am in a story with poor grammar" chuckled a familiar ruff voice. The Shadow Runner, Garrett didn't flinch nor lowered his bow slightly "answer me!" Garrett's tone sounded as if he was going to kill him any second, _what ever game he is playing, I am not going to be a piece of any kind. _Akira hands were at head level, no weapons seemed to be on him at lest from what he could see. "Easy there lone wolf, I'm just here to relieve you of that sapphire" but Garrett didn't budge, suspicion still lingered in his eyes and mind "what's going to stop you from killing me?" he barked with distaste "if I wanted to kill you, it would of been at our first meeting and I would have weapons on my person if I had any intention of dirtying my hands, another reason being it is ageist my standards... and I am such a fan of your work" sighed the assassin, as if he was explaining this for the millionth time but excited sounding towards the end _just what I need a fan boy... with talents..._"what standards?" questioned Garrett, slightly retracting the bow since his arms are getting a little tired "I don't kill those who are trying to survive; thieves for an example" the runner answered with a certain seriousness, it was hard to tell if he was lying because of his hood. Masking his eyes in shadows.

Garrett reviewed past events from their two encounters, _he wanted me to find this so he can take it from me later... i don't think so _"I know you aren't going to kill me, after all you are a thief, and a legend at that" he complemented, lowering his hands to his side "please, the gem.." the runner asked. Reaching with an open lowered his bow to aim at the Runners legs but made it seem he was agreeing to give the sapphire, with this gesture, Akira lowered his arm and walked towards Garrett with a certain spring "thanks, you have no idea how dange-" with one fluid motion, Garrett fired the arrow in to the Shadows left thigh. Stopping him dead in his tracks, the impact made the Blur fall on to his stomach, clenching his teeth from the penetrating pain. Garrett however didn't hesitate and flew from roof top to roof top, until he was out of breath.

Taking a break on a rooftop somewhere in old quarter Garrett sighed_ I'm getting too old for this.._flipping the jewel from his cloak in great desperation Garrett inspected it, expecting it to shatter in his hands. Looking at the shiny rock a rush of awareness came to his consciousness _what the hell am I doing, its not going to break anytime soon,_ as he was going to put it back where it belongs in, his arm resisted to a halt on its own will _what th- _the gem began to glow, the characters highlighted in a golden shine, as if he was hypnotized he held up the sapphire to have a better look.

The silver scales began to move within his hand and a head began to emerge from it, taking a serpent shape, but had bat wing like ears made of a smooth blue metal. It's eyes where a deep blue and shined like crystal "hello, Ttttthiefffff" Garrett's eyes widened for the serpent spoked in his head like the Eye had, only this time it sounded more calm and comforting "I haveeee obsssserved your movementssss and thoughtsss, great massster of ssshhadowss. I know all of your desssiresss and goalsss, even thoughtsss of a lassting retirement. I can assssissst your dessire for a pricccce. sssmall but full filling to me"

Garrett wanted to smash the silver serpent for invading his head but at the same time he was enchanted by the beautiful creature in his hand. The idea of sitting in a comfy chair and a fluffy bed made of feathers instead of straw all while be left alone to enjoy the comforts of having a 3 course meal without having to risk his neck. Garrett daydreamed of his long over due retirement while the dazzling scales of the serpent began to slither up his left arm, shimmering as it moved in the moonlight, growing longer before his very eyes but with little reaction, until it was around his neck like a brand new scarf. It waited for the thief to answer.

"what is the price?" the master thief asked in a calm and relaxed voice, his life long goal was within his grasp that it left an eery peace within him, The ears of the serpent perked forward and fanned changing from silver, to a beautiful design of different gems and precious metals as it turned to face Garrett, moving its head side to side in a swaying motion, "your...EYE" the creature hissed in a voice that remarkably resembles to the Trickster's. The serpent bared its teeth that rowed on both roof and jaw of its mouth, only having a gap in the middle and where its fleshy tongue laid. Garrett attempted to get the cylinder creature away from him but was paralyzed, _noooo... not again!_

The serpent strikes at his left eye in one sudden movement, sharp teeth puncturing his eye with no resistance, vitreous fluid and blood splattered and oozed out of the eye socket causing Garrett to scream out of pure pain and terror as it began to eat away his eye, with trembling hands from shock, Garrett tried to pull the silver scaled parasite out, but each attempt made the pain spike, causing him to writhe and let go. The struggle continued, every attempt Garrett made only left him more weaker "your sacrifice is not yet complete! Mine lilacs and mine thistles must feeds..." the silver scaled serpent quoted in his head as it gnawed into what was left of his eye. His sight blurred as the creature feasted, _so much for dying a natural death... _clicks and rattles were heard from his right eye as it unfocussed and darkened. With shaking breathes he closed his eye.

* * *

"Garrett... come on man, get a hold of your self!" Akira shouted as he shook Garrett. slapping him right across the face. With a jolt Garrett regained consciousness and shoved Akria away from him, immediately went to touch to his left eye, but no pain or blood where present. Closing his right eye to see if his only human eye was still working. the results were satisfactory, _was I hallucinating? _"you're lucky you're mind is still intact, wish I could say the same" huffed the Shadow looking at his leg as he hobbled to sit down beside Garrett. The arrow shaft was broken and splintered, and with one abrupt push the arrow went through the rest of his leg, blood and puss dripped down on to the roof shingles from the tip of the arrow, no sound came from the kid this time.

As Akria patched up his leg, Garrett rubbed his left eye, making sure its not going to fall out anytime soon, thinking of how he had such an episode. Akira how ever took out a healing potion and went splash some on his wound but was interfered "what the hell are you doing?" Garrett asked in an intimidating tone _wasting __such__ an expens-_ "it's faster" the assassin replied with a harsh sigh, shaking the master thief's grip from him. Garrett stood with watchful eyes to see if this new face in the city was right, the potion splashed onto the wound. Instantly mending the muscle and skin together in a matter of seconds, leaving only a scar as if he had it for many years.

Lips stretched into a smile on the assassin's face as he turned his head to where Garrett stood but was looking unamused. I_t's not like I made a bet, Show off_. "Right, you are probably looking for information. If you wish to listen I could tell" Akria mumbled, brushing himself off as he stood up. With a long silence Garrett nodded, The Runner replied to the gesture while looking over his shoulder "unfortunately, I cant speak here, _**they**_. Might be watching" with that he jumped off the roof, leaving Garrett to sigh _this guy is defiantly a lunatic... and a fan-boy no less _"you coming?! We need to make haste!" he shouted from the ally, no less for the wear, Garrett looked over the edge. The height was roughly 20 ft "come on, jump down!" _now he's going to kill me, and make it look like suicide..._the Fan-boy sensed his idols hesitation and asked "do you know how to break falls?!" _how the hell does one "break a fall?" __stop magically in mid air before impact?__sounds like fun__... _Garrett rammed a rope arrow on to the roof as hard as he could, ignoring Akira's question and descended once confidant it wouldn't loosen from his weight.

The assassin had breath taking abilities, at each obstacle that was in the way of his direct route, he demonstrated different kinds of vaults with both speed and style, Garrett however only did a slow but safe approaches leaving the Runner to stop and wait for him (or disappearing) every now and then_ well, certainly lives up to his nickname... wouldn't mind learning a few of these skill __myself if I was suicidal__. _"we are getting close" explained the runner over his shoulder when Garrett caught up to him "just need to get over that wall" he pointed the 15ft wall a few paces away, before Garrett could object, the maniac charged at the wall at a great speed. As if the earth rejected his every step he made it up the wall with ease. Leaving Garrett behind with a wall in front him, growling at himself for being left behind, yet again. Sighing Garrett made an 180 to take a different route "just take the next left a block away from here and I'll meet you there" instructed Akira perching on top of the wall, with a bit of disappointed in his ruff voice, _so much for being __an idol__; __wasn't my kind of thing to begin with anyway _he thought while doing his walk of "shame"_. _

**Well chapter 5, had a good break but time to get down to business :P anyway I introduce to you- Garrett- the wonders of Parkour. I also tried to extend my chapters a bit so let me know if you prefer shorter ones or not. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up next Tuesday. Have a good day and a very happy new year :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Mission 6

* * *

They reached to what was familiar territory to Garrett. The area was none other then the place where the Great Tragedy happened and where Garrett's troubles began. Seemly never to cease til the day he dies. Akira however seemed unconcerned with the section of the city that most people wished to forget "this place is just littered with safe houses. I am mostly shocked that no one ever thought to live in them" he said with pride as he waited for Garrett scaled down the wall,_ great idea! I would love to have a roof fall on top of me or zombies gnawing at my intestines... _dropping down to the rough cobblestone ground, Garrett readied his best friend blackjack and ducked a corner listening for any gruesome noises that might lurk in the abandoned quarter. The Runner however looked at him confusingly but didn't ask any questions and casually walked down one of the streets. _Guess he doesn't know about the undead...better him then me._

Eventually Akira stopped at one of the abandoned houses, he stood in silence for a few minutes with a certain statue like stance till eventually he spoke softly "alright, we should be fine now" _someone's paranoid _"so, you probably want answers about this" he spoke holding up a small bag of what would be the serpent gem. Even with the jewel covered Garrett couldn't help but be lured to the precious gem but at the same time he was wary of it. Not knowing what it is capable. Akira went to put the sapphire back and proceed to explain.

"the gem is known as A_krfas Shika._ translating to 'Serpents Gift'. The first step it takes is to search through the victims mind seeking their deepest desires and fears. Onc-"

"when it finds it, this 'serpent' has them hallucinate and negotiates a deal for them far too tempting to refuse"

"exactly, unfortunately the victim must pay a price. Which is their sanity, for them to loose their sanity is to have them experience their deepest, darkest fear or past traumas. This is how it gains control..."

"what happens next? I don't have all night."

"long story short. The gem takes over your conscious in some kind of mind control. Once broken the serpent begins to eat you away like a parasite until it finds someone who has a desire the serpent can benefit off of, usually resulting mass dominance... Eventually leading to destruction."

"interesting, lest it is out of my head now."

Garrett went to merge back into the shadows, in hopes of never coming across this certain profit and not to stay in this section for any longer then he has too, Akira however had different plans "so you're going to let your piss filled City burn to ruins and chance surviving the wilds until finding another city to live in?" he asked in a spiteful mood and he leaned on the unstable wall of the once hope filled home. Rage built up inside Garrett, _what gives him the right to dictate my actions_, lunging towards the assassin to tell him off the thief was interrupted by an gruesome echo in the distance. **Mehhhhh...**without hesitation Garrett went to hide in the shadows and rubble_ great, just what I need. _The zombies where coming from every street, not in the biggest of hordes but still plenty approaching every angle. _Damn it this isn't going to hold. _"you going to just sit there and die or are you going to fallow?" Garrett twisted his neck to see the assassin, he only opened the door that still remind, his head cocked to where the thief was hiding, with the rising of groans approaching them fast, he had no choice but to fallow against his wishes. Slowly emerging out of the shadows he approached the annoying muttonhead in front of him not saying a word. "fallow my steps exactly" Akira explained leading the way into the house, moving as if he stepping over invisible walls, _rigged the place.. what is he a Keeper?... Should of took my chances with the zombies__. _

They approached a corner of the ruins, even with the zombies incapable of finding them, the sounds they make left chills in the air. Akira was kneeling on the floor, his head was slightly angled to the right as he tapped the floor, until he miraculously found a trap door and proceeded to descend into its depths by an old rot infested ladder. Leaving Garrett with the unsettling sounds of groans and now chain rattles as the sun began to merge onto the bloody horizon. _No where but to my doom. _The master thief thought as he fallowed the assassin.

"welcome to my...home." hesitated Akira as Garrett lowered to the what would be a cellar. The room had a bed with no frame. Completed with a book shelf and desk, paper and books were scattered all over the floor and ceiling was lined with metal bars that showed no age. The place was only lit with one candle that was placed on a small table that was only a couple inches off the ground at the far end of the room that had a pillow right beside it, the only part of the room that had no books or paper around it "sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors" Akira said humbly "anyway it's quite late, feel free to take a breather" he suggested as if he had forgotten his anger towards the master thief without a sound he moved to the lone table and knelt on the pillow staring at the candle. "hospitality isn't going to change my mind" Garrett grumbled but the Shadow didn't answer or moved a inch but the thief had his guard up _this is where he kills me, __just waiting for me to sleep until he strikes__. _Garrett went to sit the stone floor, watching Akira for any action. He made no movement or sound, only staring at the candle in a daze.

Garrett went over to the book shelf once he was getting board of trying to stay awake with nothing to do but each book was in a language he didn't understand and the paper that was scattered on the floor were nothing but wanted posters including his. He looked around some more with the question of _am I a target? _Until he spotted something that was familiar, Glyphs, he took the book out. The leather spine had the markings the Keepers were obsessed with ever since their existence. _I knew it _he thought as he opened the book but the pages were blank, every single page was blank even though the book had to of been hundreds of years old maybe even older then the ones the "balanced" faction had. "you're one of them aren't you?" Garrett accused but Akira only stared at the candle not giving any reply_ I wonder which is worse the Keepers or the pyromaniac_. The zombies could still be heard from above but were muffled and with wear and tear of the night's events Garrett went to a wall of the room, at first listening and watching for movement from his potential killer but his eyes drooped till he finally gave into his exhaustion. All was still in an imminent silence.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being short, anyway do you trust Akira not to kill Garrett? After all he is public enemy number one! And an assassin needs to make a living.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mission 7**

The deed was done. Akira walked down the busy streets in broad daylight, in one of his many disguises. This time as a mine worker for the hammerites, for no one would suspect a worker being a criminal. Along with the usual endorsements, Akria also carried a money pouch where it would be easily swiped by any inexperienced pickpocket, feeling they would need it more then himself but he also wondered how many times he would have to replace the bag. The gem however was a different story he kept that in a disguise it self and hard to obtain even for a master thief, for it was a danger to have it on ones person for so long, every minute it was with him was every minute closer to insanity and chaos but he trudge through hoping his old comrade would help him find a good hiding place even maybe able to destroy it, if possible no more blood needs to be spilled.

He made it to the rendezvous point and waited for his associate, twirling his pickaxe with deep thoughts wondering of different outcomes up to this point, his mentor usually would say such thoughts would break a man but Akira thought differently. For different outcomes could bring peace in the mind, a parallel universe could exist when he never became an assassin and was living a normal life out of honest work; it's thought he had always held dear, "instincts always seem concur in the end though..." he mumbled to himself another thing his teachers discouraged, "talking to oneself will give your position away" Akira mumbled his voice impression of one of his teachers in the most irritable voice they had with great skill as if the disciplinarian's voice lived in his vocal cords "don't worry we will teach you not to" he continued. The rant proceeded in many voices ranging from different male to female voices. For the things Akira would like about himself, it would be his voice impressions and movement.

The Runner spotted a peculiar escort approaching him, interrupting the meeting he was having with himself, she had short black hair with a wine red dress that was short in the front showing off her long legs as she walked, any man that would pass by would stop dead in there tracks just to look at her small frame, her right hand had the symbol of their now extinct brotherhood, "it's quite late for you isn't it?" the mine worker observed jokingly in a silky and light tone, "don't be a smart ass, Akira" she replied with a huff, her big emerald eyes sparked in the sunlight "it was a long night and this dress is uncomfortable..." she stated kicking the heavy dress behind her, showing her discomfort, Akira however seemed to stare off in the distance, as if he was remembering something. Finally snapping out of his daze, he bit at the courtesan.

"how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that..."

"what? It is the name you were give-"

"it is a curse now, Casey"

"fine if it 'bothers' you so much. what should I call you now?"

"right now, Karman, since I am dressed like a slave to the hammerites"

"all right, Karman" Casey giggled "such a dull name." they both laughed from the simple names the western people give themselves before going about business talk, but even that subject was light until Casey mentioned "we should get help from the Keepers. They might know a good hiding place until we figure out what to do" Akira shifted his weight with uneasiness, crossing his arms "why should we trust them? After all they are nothing but ignorant and lazy" he sighed with little care but she knew better, Akira was angry at them. even though he shows no emotion in his face, his normally grey eyes always were the key to his heart which justified why he usually wears a deeper hood then the rest of the clan, to hide there honest ways. Casey knew the littlest ism's he does in his failed attempts to hide them while in disguise "I know you are mad at them, most of us are... but they know this city better then any of us" she tried to persuade but the assassin wouldn't budge "I'm not mad, i just don't trust them, anyway it's exactly why we shouldn't trust them, they would know where we hid it and they would later abuse it for personal gain, just look what they did with the glyphs? have you forgot-" "I haven't!" the escort interrupted, her water works threatened in her voice for she was in a different branch in the faction, she wasn't trained to be an emotionless killer like Akira but in espionage where they embraced their emotions to have sympothy and eventually information but the tears she would of shed seemed to be genuine. With deep breaths he calmed down "sorry, anyway I'll find my own way to get rid of this thing, _famil rag__etshi_" the worker turned to the busy main street to collect his payment from the night before "_nasi alana wheom, __Akira_" Casey mumbled but was easily heard from his acute hearing as the crowd consumed him.

The chill night began to fall onto the city. The Runner made his way to his safe house with his blood soaked gold, most of it well hidden while the rest in his easily attainable pouch that no one had taken yet. As the walk continued the street light illuminated the narrow paths, the moon casted an ominous glow on the slick lightly covered cobblestone as the streets emptied and houses darken. As the Shadow turned the corner he was blocked by a different shadow, one he rather imagine. A Keeper, stood in his way. Those who mutilated their teachings and failed to acknowledge it. "what do you want?" Akira snorted, he didn't bother hiding his anger from them, "we are here to provide assistance, to prevent this calamity you hold from pursuing" the keeper retaliated in their infamous tone. "if I say no, you're enforcers up there will end me?" he declared as he pointed at one of the rooftops where an enforcer was stationed, bow at the ready along with their comrades "unfortunately, that would be a yes. We couldn't chance this gem going to the wrong hands" "it would, if I give it to you" Akira retorted "you underestimate us" the Keeper replied in a matter of fact voice sounding displeased "far from it, I estimated an ignorant cult that would turn a deaf ear to 'no' and will kill or harass anyone who dares to speak of it, correct?" Akria jumped down the throat of the Keeper as he backslid to take a detour not waiting for a reply. The Keeper nodded and the enforcers fired their projectiles.

* * *

Consciousness fell on Garrett as he opened his eyes, his right eye clicking for a few seconds as it readjusted _damn, I meant to be half asleep... _checking himself of any wounds or any evidence of poison, he got up feeling a bit drowsy from the unintentional sleep but overall alright, I_ guess I am dealing with a __balked__ killer. _Ascending the ladder, the cold night air rushed to his face. The snow and ice crunched under his feet as he emerged from the trap door, he stopped for a moment to hear any sound that would prevent him from leaving but everything was reticent and Garrett made for the wall that he could easily scale _time to do my nightly grind_.

**W****ell one more chapter done, ****thought I try a different view this time around, let me know what you think.**** have a good day :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mission 8**

Blood moistened his clothes and the snow covered cobblestone, each cough made it unbearable to breath as each wound leaked different matters. Attempting to reach for a health potion had many failures; no thanks to the limited mobility from the arrows that punctured his tissue. Finally grasping the long flask he held it up to eye level to inspect it. "only, one..." Akira struggled, having only one lung to wheeze from; the other was too busy being full of liquid to bother to take in any air. With a wall to help hold his weight he snapped the shafts of the arrows behind him with his good arm, sometimes dislocating at will just to reach the other ones, with one final snap and running on borrowed time, Akira went to stand on his own. Letting the earth take him as he fell on his back.

Colliding with the cobblestone the arrows shot through his body all at once, clutching his jaw as hard as humanly possible; Daring not to make a sound just in case the remaining enforcers where searching for him. The helmet of his disguise rattled in his head, ripping the arrows from the most life threatening spots before sloppily splashing the health potion on them. Some of the other gashes would remain for he didn't have time to remove all the arrows before self medicating "I guess I'll have to improvise those ones" he mumbled to himself as the lacerations sizzled and breathing became easier, but time was ticking against him as Akira stumbled and made his way home.

* * *

The Taffer made his way to South Quarter to fence what he took so far to Heartless Perry even though Garrett still hasn't forgiven him for blurting his name out to lady Elizabeth after "taking such a beating" he was closest and the thief wanted to head to his new apartment ASAP _definitely__ the worst __I__ have ever rented recently__;__ lest the __framed __murder has quiet down_. Muffled steps approached behind him, Garrett stopped dead in his tracks and demanded "what do you want?" "Garrett, I am here on behalf of the Keepers, to warn and ask for your services" the keeper begged with desperation in his tone, slumping over his stomach, the thief exhaled with inpatients _how do they even function without me? _"what is it..." he routinely spoken, not bothering to resist since keepers love to tell him everything despite not being part of them "the Shadow Runner, he has refused to hand over the Serpents Gift, we fear he will plan to destroy us all if he continues to walk around with it, we need you to retrieve this hand held doomsday gem so he may not carry out this calamity" the Keeper tried to explain as fast as they could "get it yourself. I have better things to do then be a lapdog" Garrett protested, he understood the consequences but so does the assassin, _they are just using me so they don't have to do it..._ "you are the only one who can get close to him, we tried but we we're left with nothing but dead enforcers.." he paused looking at the wound he received "that sounds reasonable, have me go after a guy capable of murdering enforcers. Thanks but I rather take my chances." as Garrett went to blend into the shadows, the Keeper delayed his retreat with one last sentience "we were able to weaken him, But this is all we could accomplish, that should leave you enough breathing space to do a quick and low risk job. Also we are willing to speak in your language" he held up a rather heavy bag, over his shoulder Garrett zoomed his bionic eye on the bag _they are this desperate? __That is; a mighty heavy bag... _with eyes greedily on the bulging bag Garrett mumbled "fine" and disappeared before the keeper's eyes.

It wasn't easy to relocate the assassin's safe house, with the dead walking around and haunts chains rattling, sometimes made Garrett go in circles to avoid them _I feel a raise coming on..._the moon was beginning to lower as the navy blue sky started to lighten. Time was running out, as mist and frost flowed down the streets. _Maybe I should try again tomorrow, I doubt he would have many health potions given how expensive they are now an' days... _walking in the direction to what he would think he started from. He spotted a dark splatter, that extended to a trail _blood; A lot of it __too__... __I__ guess it would be my good friend the __pyromaniac__. _

The blood trail lead to the abandoned home only it was a bit more collapsed then usual when Garrett entered the still standing door he retraced the steps he had to do in order to get across to where the trap door laid. Blood dripped from the otherwise invisible lines which made things easier to remember. The thief descended the ladder making no sound as he climbed down. The room was nearly pitch black with the exception for the candle that was lit on the short table, nearly out of wax to continue burning. The floor was still a mess with the paper and books but this time around blood, arrows, and clothing was scattered about as well. Some of the paper being soaked through beyond repair. Garrett went and examined the clothing, padding was stitched into it making it seem as if it was still being occupied _Mine worker clothing; __Whats he doing with these?... _As he examined, Garrett came across many holes that soaked through the cloth one in the left shoulder and one where the right side lung would be located, the rest seem to hit the lower torso. _Did they ever get him_ Garrett thought as he searched for the gem to no avail.

Scanning the room the master thief noticed beside the desk a human sized lump was stationed on the floor, barley moving with slow, shallow breaths, Garrett approached it with caution_ the gem should be on __them__ somewhere. _Moving gently Garrett notice something very odd about the figure before him, long hair scattered from its head, and the body was more figurative then any male would have. _A woman? _The body shifted around grabbing his wrist with a sloppy speed "don't" the familiar deep feminine voice ordered _it__'__s that bar maid... _"what do you want, Garrett?" she uncharacteristically snapped slowly getting up. As she emerged to the light, her torso seemed to only wear bandages, that had bled through a little bit around the right shoulder and lower abdomen, the wench also wore black baggy trousers that covered the rest of her body. With a very practice swish she held up a dagger at him, placing it right in his juggler with enough force to only keep it steady "let me guess... Keepers" she spoke with venom in her fading voice.

With over whelming evidence Garrett stated in a cocky tone "who knew; the Shadow Runner turns out to be a woman" "shut it" Evelynn barked slashing wildly at Garrett with her dagger only leaving enough room for him to step back, a red line emerged on the thief's neck. The wound was shallow as Garrett ducked into the shadows, his dusty dagger at the ready. Evelynn was on the floor, breathing heavily as her wounds teared. Blood soaked through the bandages, dripping on the floor. "I don't want to kill him... it goes against everything; I'll find a different way. Without you" she whispered looking at her right hand, where a disfigured mark rested. Shaking, she went to her pickaxe that laid in front of her opening a secret compartment in the thick handle and threw a fine leather bag towards the thief. Garrett looked at the bag insistently knowing what was inside it _would think to check that.._"take it...and get your pay" she writhed getting up to her feet, and went over to the desk where a well loved roll of bandages rested. With a swoop Garrett grabbed the bag half expectantly to get another hallucination but the gem was silent as the sneak exited.

**I'm just going to put this here and leave it... anyway over 250 views :D defiantly wasn't expecting many people to read this, so thank you my fellow readers and have a great day :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mission 9**

A few days passed, Evelynn woke with an aching pain in her shoulder, longing for the days of a healing potion being present but she couldn't find any useful herbs or any sort of chemicals in the gods forsaken city "funny how they worry more about man made machines then their own bodies..." she laughed at herself, with an arm over her overwhelming eyes. Ever since Garrett was given the gem, she felt more at peace and more in control of her emotions or was it just the assassin's identity merging with her own, sometime she could never tell "I don't know and who cares... he is still me; only better." she grumbled jumping up despite the pain. Going over to the desk she looked at the glyph book that was left there when Garrett asked about it, the glyphs were altered slightly mostly the reasons for so they wouldn't disappear. The book use to hold the history of both her clan, the war, and the keepers origins they were written in glyphs and unfinished so not anyone could read it's secrets or see the sensitive material. "what a life it was..." she mumbled thinking about what life was like in the villages before the glyphs disappeared. Sitting at the desk she began to write in the book trying desperately to remember how the stories went but they were lost in a fog. Eventually giving up she got dressed in woman's clothing that was normal for dancers where she was from, the costume exposed her stomach and chest, showed off nasty scars from many years of close calls. Her costume was littered in shiny beads and would of been confused for under garments if they were removed. She also wore a long, silky, thin skirt that rested on her hips. Her arms were covered in sleeves that dramatically hung on her muscular frame, made of silk with a beautiful design woven into them.

Proceeding to create a cheerful but over whelming mask her thoughts began to drift, routinely she recited them for it was getting harder to keep them in her head and away from her lips "was it a good idea?... no, i should trust them... they should be held responsible... they couldn't have known... they could control the glyphs not have the glyphs control them... they are young while we where old..." voices began to overwhelm Evelynn, masks that she had created over her years of being a hired blade overflowed with their opinions, views, and morals, becoming unaware of who she really is "Akira..." she muttered out of desperation for comfort "curse that name... but it was one that was given to us by the clan... I kind of like it... why not change it? A new life is in you're hands... what life haven't we created yet?... a mad one" Evelynn held her head from the excess noises, her mind was breaking before her very eyes " I have to stop this..." the deceiver mumbled before channeling the personalities with different voices "stop what?... how do you stop?... why should we stop? By the gods she has gone mad... mad? I say she is sane..." Evelynn tried to remember what she was like as a young girl, which seemed to be working. She remembered the rubble filled streets from destroyed houses, fire, and how she use to run around as a boy to escape the warriors lust when they invaded cities and villages. The assassin was her first mask she created and he became a brother in her eyes "how cunning and wise he is" she said to herself. At the time he was known as Maheer but when the Srepek's took both of them under their wing, they both were named Akira which meant "bright" in their language. The voices receded going back to where they belonged as she regained her sanity, confusion swept over "I shouldn't be having these... maybe from over exposure?" she uttered to herself as she heading towards the ladder. to help a comrade from potentially killing themselves.

* * *

_The baron should have some nice valuables to take, how the hell am I to get in though... _Garrett made several rounds, trying to find a way in the mansion as a party was taking place, in hopes of collecting a big haul and returning to his old life before everything decided to take a turn for the worst. Upon finding and ceasing the opportunity of entering a second story window he found himself to be in the library, _even the baron is on the latest trends _he smirked quickly skimming for any valuable/ interesting books before going for the bigger prizes. _Dumb... religious...looks wroth while; taking that _with a couple books in hand the taffer made his rounds on the second floor occasionally ducking into the shadows, pickpocketing guards and house guests as they walked by. Unfortunately most of the dark corners are being hogged by face suckers so Garrett had to be careful not to disturb any sessions as he dogged around in the halls but can't help but be a little frustrated every time he needed to disappear some Casanova is occupying it I_ always knew feelings will get in my way, I must be psychic. _He smirked at his perception and continued down the hall towards the stairs of the barons mansion, to the main floor.

Strange music could be heard from the hall, some high pitched and plucking of strings that produced a peculiar sound that wasn't normally heard the slow beat of the music. As he approached down the stairs he saw everyone's attention towards the stage, where a beautiful voice began to sing in some language along with the slow beat of the strange shaped instruments, the dancer looked familiar but Garrett was too distracted with pickpocketing the snobs then to look at the provocative dancing when the music picked up in beat. The guests and guards seem to be memorized by the siren on stage that it provided a perfect distraction for the master thief, he even took some bigger valuables when making his rounds. Eventually looked at the makeshift stage the baron made and saw that it was a very interesting way of dancing, her chest and belly was completely exposed apart from the dazzling clothing she was waring as she moved her hips at rapid pace along with the beat, her belly at times seemed to be disconnected as the dance continued at high energy but the voice of her singing seemed to be sad despite the rest of the music. Realizing he was turning into a zombie Garrett rushed upstairs to finish his work.

Approaching to the third floor, he noticed an interesting looking double door the wood was carved with a beautiful design that would normally be in books. Entering the finely carved door, he saw many valuables behind glass containers _this is probably where he keeps the most valuable items; hope he doesn't come in here often _each pieces of the exhibits had a description of where they originated and story of how they existed but if it isn't something fences are interested in the taffer wouldn't take it. Making rounds and reading the descriptions Garrett noticed something that shouldn't be there, for it should be with the Keepers. The cursed gem was in the glass case, the serpent staring at him with it's silver eyes, carefully going over towards the jewel Garrett looked at the description; it read:

Upon many studies this gem resides in the east where it is known as _Akrfas Shika _translating to "Serpents gift." Despite it's cultural regions the gem bears many resemblance to the Pagan religion for the serpent's breed is most commonly found in the forests north of The City, where it is consider sacred ground to the Pagans. It is unknown of how the gem has gotten so far east and why it was created and will, unfortunately, remain unknown for the whole country has been obliterated to ash.

**the Baron has the gem, what could possibly go wrong XD anyway next chapter next Tuesday or Monday depending where you are from. Have a good day/night :3**


End file.
